


Two alphas, a beta, and an omega

by bertie



Series: foursome omegaverse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's it that's the joke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two alphas, a beta, and an omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ice_hot_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/gifts).



Ryan and Kevin are both Alphas, Max is a Beta, and Alex is an Omega. It’s not unusual for two Alphas to fall in love, but it’s rare, and it’s even rarer for a Beta to top an Alpha. The entire situation of the four being in a single relationship is entirely unheard of and they’re very careful outside of their home.

Usually when Alex goes into heat he begs for Ryan or Kevin to knot him and dampen the wild arousal in his belly. The thought of possibly ending up with a child spurred the new set-up. Ryan and Kevin go off for a few days to stay with a friend or in a hotel and Max will stay to care for Alex. After a slip-up where Max had sex with Alex during his heat, they found that Max was unable to form a knot and impregnate Alex. He’s more than happy to stay behind to take care of Alex in his time of need.

The end of Alex’s most recent heat is nearing and he’s already acting more like his normal self. He’s curled up in bed when Max comes back with a bottle of Gatorade and a sandwich. Alex eats close to six small meals a day during his heat and in between he hardly leaves the bedroom. Max can smell Alex’s slick as he enters the bedroom and knows that he’s getting worked up again because it gets stronger by the second.

Not only do Alex’s heats exhaust Alex but they exhaust Max as well. Sometimes he will sate Alex himself, and he loves that. He loves making Alex feel good and loves hearing his name in that breathless French, but after three rounds he can hardly hold himself up or get an erection. So he gives Alex one of his sedatives so he can rest and naps with him after a quick snack. It’s become their routine and Max actually looks forward to that one week he gets Alex all to himself.

“You need to eat,” Max tells him when he whimpers at him. “Sit up for me.”

Alex does as he’s told and Max holds him as he scarfs down the sandwich and Gatorade. He kisses his neck and strokes his belly, tries to imagine it firm and distended with a child. He likes the image, but he knows they’re not ready.

“Please, please,” Alex starts as soon as the empty bottle is on the nightstand.

Max chuckles and kisses his jaw firmly. “Okay, lay down.”

Alex scrambles to lie back against the pillows, spreads his legs eagerly. Max kisses the inside of his knee and down his thigh, licks at the little smear of slick on the curve of his backside. Alex whines pitifully, hips jumping and erection twitching at even the slightest touch. Max has to stroke himself and watch Alex’s hips rock up against the air to get hard again, but as soon as Alex says his name and reaches down to finger himself he’s ready.

The content little sigh Alex gives as Max pushes into him is enough to make the exhaustion worth it. It takes hardly five minutes for Alex to come again, but he comes hard and he makes the best noises so Max follows quickly.

When Max pulls out, Alex makes a sad sound and trembles. He wants so desperately to be knotted and Max can’t give him that. He kisses him soft and sweet and massages his hips like he loves. Alex goes boneless and snuggles up to Max’s side to rest.

The cycle continues for another day to make five whole days of sex and meals in bed and by the end of it Max is exhausted. He sleeps until noon the morning Kevin and Ryan come back. When he stumbles downstairs, Alex is sitting in Ryan’s lap on the couch, nuzzling against his jaw and practically purring with the attention. He just shakes his head fondly and kisses Kevin on the cheek as he drinks his coffee.

…

Kevin is skeptical of the clinical trial, but Max is getting tired of sex for a straight week every single month. Their doctor, the only other person that is aware of their relationship, suggests it when Alex goes in for his monthly checkup after his heat. He always hates going so every one of them go with him to make him more comfortable. Kevin and Max are in chairs at Ryan’s back and Alex is leaned back against the elevated table.

“Take your time, Alex,” Dr. Hunter says, a calm, gentle man that is always sympathetic to Alex’s anxiety.

Kevin stands up and taps Ryan on the arm, motions him toward the empty chair. “I’ll stand with him.”

Ryan nods and sits beside Max, takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. Kevin smoothes Alex’s hair down and draws his attention away from the stirrups at his knees.

“I know it’s awful, but you’ve done it before and you know Dr. Hunter won’t hurt you. It’s embarrassing, but we have to make sure you’re all right. It’s just precautionary,” Kevin explains even though Alex knows it all.

Alex looks at Dr. Hunter, chews on his lip, and asks, “Can you…leave for a minute?”

Dr. Hunter nods. “Of course. I’m here all day, so don’t worry.”

After the door shuts, Alex’s breathing begins to tremble. Kevin links their fingers together and kisses his forehead.

“It’s okay, angel, you’re okay,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb over Alex’s knuckles. “Take some deep breaths.”

It takes a few minutes but Alex calms down again and Kevin coaxes him into putting his feet in the stirrups. Alex quickly pushes the drape down between his legs and his cheeks are a hot, bright red when Kevin lets the doctor back in.

“I’m here, baby, just look at me,” Kevin says, stroking Alex’s cheek and tilting his head up to look at him. Alex tenses considerably and Kevin kisses him softly, “I’m right here.”

“Can you bear down against me, Alex?” Dr. Hunter asks, and Alex looks miserable but does as he’s told. “Good. Now, I have to—”

“I know,” Alex snaps, louder than he probably meant, and looks ashamed almost immediately. “ _Désolé._ ”

“It’s alright. I’ll stop talking,” Dr. Hunter says.

A second later, Alex calls out and his toes curl against the metal. His legs tremble and he breathes heavily, hips rolling despite how he grits his teeth and fights it.

Kevin strokes his hair, wishing he could take Alex’s place for how embarrassed he looks. He hates how much Alex despises this place and he’s the one that is forced to come every single month. Alex whimpers when Dr. Hunter retreats to strip his gloves off, tilts his knees together despite knowing he’ll have to spread them again. Kevin reaches out to rub Alex’s knee, kisses his cheek.

“You’re doing so well, Alex, you’re so brave,” he tells him, still holding his hand.

Dr. Hunter replaces his gloves and rolls back over on his stool, doesn’t say anything as Kevin sees his hands disappear again. Alex jumps and his nails dig into Kevin’s hand, but he doesn’t mind if it alleviates some of his anxiety.

“Tilt your hips a little – just like that.”

Kevin feels something wash over him, seeing how upset Alex is having someone touching him like only his lovers should. He feels his jaw clench and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. But then a soft hand reaches up to stroke his jaw and he relaxes. Alex is looking up at him worriedly, and Kevin shirks the Alpha role and takes over his favorite role as _Alex’s_ Alpha.

Dr. Hunter sits back and looks up at Alex and Kevin. “You secreted lubricant normally?”

Alex just nods.

“And you had someone or something to sate you?”

Another nod.

“Who was that?”

“Max.”

Dr. Hunter looks at Maxim. “Did you make sure he was thoroughly prepared before sating him?”

Maxim nods. “Of course. We’re all very careful not to hurt him.”

Dr. Hunter smiles. “Good.” He turns back to Alex. “Did either Kevin or Ryan knot you?”

Alex shakes his head.

“Did you want them to?”

Alex nods.

“On a scale of one to ten, how badly did you wish they were knotting you when you were in heat?”

“Fifteen.”

That gets a chuckle out of everyone and Kevin is delighted to see Alex crack a tiny smile.

“I found no scarring and you’re obviously not pregnant, so everything seems to be in order,” Dr. Hunter says.

That’s when Dr. Hunter suggests the clinical trial. Ryan and Kevin give samples of their ejaculate for a birth control to be made specifically for them so they can be there for Alex during his heats but reduce the risk of impregnating him to almost zero. Alex looks excited by that, even with his legs still up in the stirrups.

Dr. Hunter gets specimen cups for them and leaves to let them talk it over and give samples if they wish. Kevin can’t really give a lame excuse like “I can’t get an erection in a doctor’s office” because Alex and Max are right there willing to help. Alex slips back into his underwear, hands still unsteady.

It’s insane but Max grabs Alex up in a heavy kiss, grabbing his backside and slipping his knee between his thighs. Alex makes the sweetest noises, eager and excited, even if he’s in his most hated place.

“I can’t wait to take you home,” Max murmurs, loud enough for Ryan and Kevin to hear as well. “I’ll lay you out on the bed and take all the bad memories away and I’ll tease you for hours before I sink into you nice and slow.”

Alex is rocking against Max’s leg, whimpering and holding tight to Max’s shoulders. Kevin is immediately hard and he glances over to see Ryan already stroking himself. He unzips his pants and watches the muscles under Alex’s pale skin ripple as he moves.

“I hate bringing you here but I’m glad I can be here to take care of you. I love you more than anything, and I want you to be healthy and happy. So I can spread you out on the kitchen table and suck you off until you’re over stimulated and pleading with me to stop. And I’ll always stop you know that. But I want to get you home and snuggle under a blanket and kiss you until you’re sleepy and aroused and you can let me do all the work. I’ll jerk you off and maybe finger you because I know how you love that. I want to make you forget and let you relax because you deserve that more than anything and—”

Ryan comes with a breathy gasp and Kevin barely grabs the cup in time but somehow they get some in there. Ryan kisses his cheek and then down his neck, nibbles at his pulse and sucks until he’s rocking up into his hand. Alex pulls away from Max and he’s sporting an impressive erection despite him being an Omega. Usually Omega’s have better asses than cocks but Alex got the best of both worlds.

It only takes a second for Kevin to come when Alex slides his boxer briefs down again and Max catches the ejaculate this time.

“It’s like a fucking game of catch,” Max grumbles as he caps the cup.

Alex giggles—actually giggles—and Kevin falls in love all over again. He watches Alex wriggle into his jeans, groan when he has to zip them over his own erection. Ryan holds Alex’s sweatshirt out for him, helps him into it, and zips it up for him. Kevin cleans himself quickly and they all leave in a jumble of bodies to check Alex out.

…

By the time Alex’s next heat is nearing, Kevin and Ryan get their “birth control”. They are instructed to take one and within an hour should attempt to knot Alex. Kevin gets nothing and Ryan momentarily has a swelling but it goes down almost immediately. Alex is delighted to have all of his partners home with him during his heat and they have celebratory sex with all four of them in bed (something they save for special occasions).

The day Alex’s heat starts he wakes at four in the morning. He’s hot and feels the slow pooling of arousal beginning. He strips off his shirt and automatically goes to Max, nuzzling against his shoulder and whispering for him to wake up.

Max wakes easily and he smoothes Alex’s wild hair when he opens his eyes. “Is it time, baby?”

He nods, breathing already getting heavy. “ _S’il vous plaît._ ”

Max sits up and kisses his cheek. “Of course. Lay back down.”

They try not to wake Kevin and Ryan, but Alex gets so needy during his first day in heat and he accidentally cries out for Max when he’s thrusting inside him. Ryan looks startled but quickly calms down, slides over to kiss Alex’s cheek.

“Maxi takes such good care of you, doesn’t he, sweetheart?” Ryan whispers, and Alex gives a little moan.

Max hits just the right spot and Alex arches his back with a shuddering cry. He can’t breathe, just gasps for any air, and begs for Max. He knows Max is trying his best, but it’s not enough. Alex feels like he’ll explode and he’s making a lot of noise to try and relieve some of the pressure building inside him.

Then Kevin is in his line of sight, kissing him softly and stroking his face. “Shhh, we’re right here, angel. We’ve got you.”

Alex writhes and whimpers excitedly when Kevin wraps his hand around his erection. He pushes his hips up into his hand, not caring that it pulls away from Max. He just wants relief and it comes shortly after as Kevin strokes him.

The relief is short-lived and Alex hardly has the chance to catch his breath before he’s whining for Kevin. It’s the first time one of his Alphas has been there to sate him and he’s thrilled. He makes sure to kiss Max soundly before he gets out of bed, a silent thank you for his presence. Kevin takes his time, teasing Alex by kissing his thighs and hips and licking at his perineum. Alex tries to enjoy it and ignore the throbbing in his groin, but he’s surpassed glad when Kevin finally thrusts inside him.

“Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?” Kevin kisses his cheek, mouthing at his jaw.

Alex nods furiously, giving soft little moans and grunts of content. His body knows that it’s an Alpha sating him and just having Kevin inside him calms the thrumming energy. He can relax when Kevin starts a slow, lazy rhythm. It’s sweet and soothing and nice and Alex wishes he had always had this.

His in-between period lasts a little longer since Kevin sated him and he’s limp in Kevin’s arms when Ryan and Max return to the bedroom. They have breakfast on a tray, and Alex gets to sit between his Alphas as they all eat. Max sits across from him and leans over to kiss a smudge of strawberry jam off his lip. Alex absolutely loves this, having all three of his mates there with him, and he’s eager when he feels the tugging of arousal again.

Ryan gets him down on his belly, leans over so they are chest to back, and Alex moans as he eases two fingers into him. Ryan’s fingers are long and thin and they feel like they go on forever. Alex pushes back against his hand and smothers his whimpers in the sheets.

“Talk to me,” Ryan says, stroking his prostate like it’s his fucking job. “Tell me how it feels.”

After a second where Alex can’t really breathe, every muscle tense and trembling, he gasps sharply. He shifts his knees further apart and accepts the stretch of Ryan’s cock alongside his fingers. It doesn’t hurt because they take care of him and their sex lives are healthy but it’s new and drives Alex wild with how good it feels.

“Oh, Ryan, _ohh, oooh,_ _c'est si bon_ , Ryan.” Alex arches his back and gives a happy moan.

He shifts around for a moment and settles where he can see Kevin and Max on the other side of their huge bed. Max is sitting on Kevin’s hips, rocking slowly and grinning down at him, as they get hard again. But then his attention is pulled back to Ryan when he starts to give tentative, shallow thrusts. He chokes on his cry, wracked with pleasure and just the tiniest bit of pain until his slick coats Ryan’s cock and fingers. Then it’s easy and familiar but all new and exciting and he comes faster than he ever has before.

As an eager-to-please Omega, he spreads his legs and pleads for Ryan to fill him and is wilting with pleasure once Ryan does. He basks in the fullness and the little bit of semen that leaks out and just loves that he gets to be wrapped up in Ryan’s strong arms and snuggled until he dozes off.

…

It’s two years on the “birth control” before they decide it’s time. They wanted Alex to pick, but he shrank away from the decision and couldn’t bear to think about picking one over the other. Max was next in line and he was less fearful of hurting their feelings. He took Ryan off on a weekend excursion to the mountains and, although they all knew Ryan was hurt, he didn’t show it as he kissed them goodbye.

“I can’t wait to get back. I miss you already,” he tells Alex, ducking down to kiss his cheek.

It was common that Omegas were shorter than Alphas and Alex was well in that range. If he stood on his tiptoes, then he would still not reach six feet and all three of his partners love that. He’s easier to snuggle is their reasoning and that is okay with Alex.

Then it’s just Kevin and Alex in the house. They don’t go about it right away, but it’s in the back of their minds. Kevin pampers Alex since his heat hasn’t fully begun. He takes a bath with him and makes him dinner, snuggles him on the couch and tells him all the things he loves the most about him. They go to bed and Kevin made sure to change the sheets to Alex’s favorite pair for his heat. He stays up after Alex falls asleep and traces the features of his face with the tip of his finger. His last minute nervousness is wiped away when Alex makes a content little noise in his sleep and cuddles closer.

Alex’s heat doesn’t start until late morning. He’s anxious, that’s obvious in the tremble of his hands that never used to be there. He clutches at Kevin’s shirt and tears well up in his eyes.

“What if I can’t do it, Kevin?” He begs, shaking and nearly sobbing.

“Do what, angel?” Kevin asks him, smoothing his hair and kissing his cheek to calm him.

“What if I’m not a good daddy? I don’t want to fuck this up. This is what I was made to do, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it. All of you want this so badly, and I do too, but I’m scared. Kevin, I’m so scared.”

Kevin knows it’s hard for him, to fight off the natural urge for sex and express his emotions, but he does well. He’s sitting there on the bed in his underwear and t-shirt looking so vulnerable and frightened that Kevin’s chest swells with the need to protect, comfort, _save._ He scoops Alex up into his arms, carries him to the one room he knows he feels safest. It was an extra room that had housed a sofa and a bookcase and a little window seat but now it was home to a crib and a bassinet and a changing table. It wasn’t decorated or anything—that was saved for when Alex would start “nesting”—but Kevin knew that room had always been Alex’s safe haven.

He sits on the rug in the middle of the room with Alex and rocks him until he’s less tense. It takes a while before Alex peeks out from the crook of Kevin’s neck. By then, his breathing is even and his fingers aren’t curled into the fabric of Kevin’s shirt and he doesn’t object to being carried back to the bedroom.

“We don’t have to,” Kevin tells him, stroking his hair and reveling in his beauty.

So they decide to wait another month. They call Max and Ryan. Alex cries again for how scared he is of disappointing them, but really Max and Ryan were sitting at a diner just across town rethinking the whole thing. They come back home and Alex is stronger than they imagine for how he beats down his natural urges. He excuses himself to jerk himself off a couple of times, and they don’t even give him the chance to be embarrassed. Ryan grabs him and sits him in his lap and kisses him until he’s pliable and drowsy.

“Take a nap, baby. I’ll hold you and Max can have you when you wake up,” Ryan suggests and an Omega is loath to defy his Alpha.

Ryan and Kevin don’t leave for the week, but they find other things to do considering they hadn’t taken their “birth control” for three months prior to trying for a baby. Max keeps Alex sated and happy and he missed how familiar it felt and how sweet Alex could be. After Alex’s heat, he apologizes again and again but his partners will have none of it. They won’t let him be sorry and just begin to plan for the coming month.

…

Ryan plans the next little vacation for him and Max, a stay at a bed and breakfast in the country, and they actually get to go this time. Alex’s peak knotting time isn’t until his third day of heat and the sex is unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. They ignore the “suggested pose” for knotting and face one another. Alex comes almost violently when he feels the knot swell against his prostate and he cries out Kevin’s name. After Kevin comes the first time, he waits for his muscles to stop twitching before he carefully maneuvers Alex into his lap. He sits against the padded headboard and holds Alex, running his fingertips up and down his spine.

“Are you comfortable?” He asks, smiling when Alex sought out his hand to lace their fingers together.

“Yes,” Alex sighs, snuggles up against Kevin’s chest and relaxes every muscle in his body.

Alex whines and shudders as Kevin releases another spurt of semen inside him. Kevin gives a little moan and sucks a bruise in the crook of Alex’s neck. 

It takes a while for the swelling to recede and Alex is already antsy for another round by the time Kevin is slipping out of him. Kevin kisses him on the nose and suggests maybe a toy or even Kevin’s fingers. But since Alex had a taste of being knotted he stubbornly shakes his head.

So Alex lies back on the bed and Kevin admits he is very patient. He spreads his legs for Kevin to see his erection laying over on his belly and his tightly drawn sac and the loosened pucker that is shiny with slick. Kevin has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming immediately and wasting a good knot, and Alex grins cheekily.

After another two goes, Alex grumbles, “Max could go for another,” when Kevin talks about needing food. He flops down on the bed and groans, thanking God for giving them Max, because he would never have survived alone this for so long.

By the end of the week, Alex is sleepy and content and glowing from all the endorphins from being knotted successfully so many times. Multiple times were necessary as an Omegas body could be testy and unhelpful when it comes to being impregnated. Kevin thinks that Alex’s body was ready and eager for a baby and he kisses his cheek softly before he goes to greet Ryan and Max. As soon as Ryan enters the house, Kevin knows he notices something. He’s alert and sort of scenting the air, lips parted slightly. He holds Max around the waist and touches Ryan’s arm.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asks, rubbing his thumb over a scar on his forearm.

Ryan grins at them, brown eyes sparkling. “I think Alex is pregnant.”

Max covers his mouth and Kevin feels light-headed from excitement. It’s comical how quickly Max takes the stairs, but Kevin and Ryan quickly follow. Alex is sitting up in bed, drowsy and sporting wild bedhead, but he brightens when they enter. Max grabs him up in a fierce kiss, hands everywhere but incredibly gentle, and Alex melts. He can’t seem to let go of Alex, kisses his cheeks and forehead and murmurs softly to him in French. It’s incredibly touching because Max isn’t overly sentimental but when it comes to Alex he’s loath to deny him affection.

Then Alex sees Ryan and reaches eagerly for him. Max steps aside and Kevin watches Ryan wrap long arms around Alex’s small torso. He kisses Alex on the cheek and whispers something to him that makes Alex squeeze him around the shoulders. Ryan kisses him properly and Alex makes a soft noise that reminds Kevin of when they all bonded. Alex had been distraught when an Alpha _and_ a Beta hadn’t fulfilled his urge to bond, but then Ryan crawled over to kiss him and nibble gently at his neck and Alex had made that noise like he was complete and content.

Ryan climbs up on the bed to sit beside Alex and hold his hand, stroking his knuckles and fingers. He looks at Alex like he put the stars in the sky—and to all of them he had done just that.

“Alex,” he says, all soft and reverent. He waits until Alex looks at him, those big brown eyes trusting and excited to have all of his mates back at his side. “When I walked in the house, something smelled different and I think it’s because you’re pregnant.”

Alex brings his hand up to his mouth and lets out a sighing _ohh_. He doesn’t say anything for a long moment, and Kevin’s afraid that he changed his mind again, but then Alex smiles so brightly and he hugs Ryan around the neck with a joyfully little cry.

Kevin laughs and sits on the bed, reaching for Max to kiss him. Max smiles and strokes Kevin’s cheek, kisses his forehead.

“I’m proud of you,” Max says, soft and sincere and Kevin feels his eyes grow wet. “And Ryan won’t tell you, but he’s not upset and he said that he was glad I chose you. This baby will be all of ours no matter the biology.”

Kevin kisses him soundly and smiles when he feels a tentative nudge at his side. Alex is there, smiling and teary-eyed, and Kevin takes him into his arms.

“I love you so much, angel, and you did so well. You are going to make all of us even happier than you already do. Plus, I get to be ten times as protective as I am and we get to see you nest and prepare for our baby.”

Alex smiles impossibly wider and nuzzles against the base of Kevin’s neck. With Alex still in his arms, Kevin reaches out for Ryan and pulls him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” he tells Ryan, rubbing his thumb over the curve of Ryan’s jaw. “I love all of you more than life itself and I can’t wait to share a child with you.”

He knows Ryan will vehemently deny that he gets tearful so he just kisses him again and feels something inside him settle like a missing piece of a puzzle.


End file.
